


Co By Było Gdyby?

by Toootie



Series: Co By Było Gdyby? [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, alternatywne pierwsze spotkanie z Sherlockiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Zakończenie serii.





	Co By Było Gdyby?

Przeprowadzka nie trwała długo- wyglądało na to, że nadal mogłem zmieścić swoje rzeczy do jednej torby i plecaka. Nie potrzebowałem więc pomocy w rozpakowywaniu swoich rzeczy na miejscu, ale i tak upewniłem się, że zastanę Sherlocka na Baker Street żeby miał mi kto otworzyć drzwi.   
Na miejscu poznałem właścicielkę domu (z którą ewidentnie łączyła go zażyła znajomość) i jak tylko wszedłem do mieszkania od razu poczułem się w nim swobodniej, niż gdziekolwiek od przyjazdu z Afganistanu.  
Sherlock nie wyglądał mi co prawda na kogoś, kto potrzebuje współlokatora ze względów finansowych, ale możliwe, że czynsze w tym miejscu były zbyt wysokie nawet dla niego. Lokalizacja była rzeczywiście świetna i pani Hudson mogła przebierać w lokatorach.   
Już pierwszego dnia zaproponował mi –takim tonem, jakim zazwyczaj proponuje się komuś pójście na imprezę- żebym mu towarzyszył przy rozwiązywaniu zagadki jakichś podejrzanych samobójstw. Odmówiłem stanowczo (mam nadzieję, że także wystarczająco grzecznie, żeby go nie urazić). Sherlock nie wyglądał na szczególnie zdziwionego ani rozczarowanego moją decyzją. Nie naciskał, nie namawiał, ubrał płaszcz, owinął się szaliczkiem, naciągnął na dłonie skórzane rękawiczki i po prostu obrócił na pięcie.   
Zostałem więc sam w mieszkaniu i prawdę mówiąc odetchnąłem z ulgą, bo po tym co przeszedłem ostatnio z Mattem, marzyłem o odrobinie samotność i i spokoju, a może nawet o tym, żebym miał czas się znudzić.  
Sherlock był ciut… zbyt intensywny, jak na to, do czego przywykłem i kiedy zaproponował to śledztwo, trochę się zmartwiłem, że wpadłem z deszczu pod rynnę.   
Być może, gdybym nie był świeżo po tej sprawie z Mattem, takie siedzenie w fotelu i gapienie się w ścianę nie wydawałoby mi się kusząca perspektywą. Ale kiedy wszyscy zostawili mnie w spokoju byłem całkiem zadowolony z siebie i życia w ogólności- wreszcie mając przed sobą jakąś napawającą nadzieją perspektywę.   
Czułem się… dobrze. W istocie tak dobrze, że zanim się obejrzałem-zasnąłem.   
Co oczywiście nie było wskazane, zwłaszcza dla moich pleców, o czym przekonałem się, kiedy obudziło mnie trzaśniecie drzwiami. Oczywiście był to mój nowy współlokator- wpadł jak burza, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i ciągnąc za sobą różową walizkę, która tak wyraźnie do niego nie pasowała, że zapytałem, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć:  
\- Czyje to jest?   
Sherlock zamilkł w pół słowa i obrócił się wtedy do mnie przodem i zamrugał jakby wstrząśnięty moim widokiem.  
\- Nie wiadomo…- powiedział powoli, odzyskując opanowanie w kilka sekund.   
\- To dlaczego?..   
To było jakbym nagle puścił naciągniętą sprężynę i uwolnił całą tę nagromadzoną energię –znów zaczął się miotać po pokoju, opowiadając o jakichś ludziach, których ktoś zabił. Co jakiś czas przerywał sam sobie wykrzykując: „Genialne!” i odniosłem wrażenie, że ten zachwyt dotyczy zabójcy.   
Niewiele zrozumiałem, ale ta cała energia promieniująca od niego, trochę mi się udzieliła, więc zacząłem wypytywać o co chodzi a on, opanowawszy początkowe zaskoczenie, zaczął tłumaczyć.   
Widać było, że ciężko mu przychodzi dostosowanie się do mojego tempa przyswajania informacji, ale w końcu mu się udało i nagle zrozumiałem, że jest naprawdę niesamowity, jeśli to, co opowiadał było prawdą, choćby w części.  
Powiedziałem mu to, chociaż pewnie nie musiałem, ale moje pochwały zrobiły na nim takie wrażenie, jakby nikt wcześniej mu ich nie mówił- zrobił tak zdziwioną minę, że aż się zaśmiałem.  
Wtedy znów zamrugał i dodał:  
\- W tej walizce nie ma jej telefonu.  
\- I co?  
\- To znaczy, że musisz wysłać SMSa ze swojego numeru.   
Jego entuzjazm był tak zaraźliwy, że najpierw wysłałem wiadomość, którą mi podyktował, a dopiero potem zapytałem po co w ogóle to robię. Nie za bardzo spodobała mi się jego odpowiedź.  
Tymczasem on, już uspokojony, bez słowa poszedł do swojej sypialni. Kiedy stamtąd wrócił po chwili, przebrany w niebieski szlafrok, z pudełkiem plastrów nikotynowych w ręce, nie potrafiłem wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji, ponad „Musimy teraz poczekać”.   
Potem nakleił sobie trzy plastry na ramię i położył się na sofie z dłońmi złożonymi pod brodą. Ta nagła zmiana w nim trochę mnie rozczarowała- poczułem się niesprawiedliwie odcięty od sprawy, ale co miałem zrobić? Sapnąłem sfrustrowany i poszedłem na górę bo i tak nie mogłem go zmusić do rozmowy (to znaczy –mogłem, ale nie wydawało się to wskazane, to był pierwszy dzień, a my mieliśmy się dzielić tym niedużym mieszkaniem i jakieś granice należało wyznaczyć).  
Zająłem się rozpakowywaniem swoich rzeczy (co zajęło mi najwyżej pół godziny), a kiedy zgłodniałem- poszedłem na zakupy, bo nie miałem zamiaru dopuścić do precedensu i „częstować się” jedzeniem współlokatora.   
Kiedy wróciłem, już na kanapie nie było, a ponieważ z przedpokoju zniknęły też jego buty i płaszcz, nie trzeba było być detektywem, żeby domyślić się ze gdzieś poleciał.   
W jakiś sposób odczułem zarówno ulgę jak i rozczarowanie.   
Dopiero kiedy wykąpałem się i zjadłem kolację, przyszło mi do głowy, że rozumiem skąd wzięła się ta ulga: Sherlock był bardzo angażujący i nawet kiedy leżał bez słowa na sofie, czuło się jego obecność. I było go ciut za dużo, jak na moje oczekiwania co do współlokatora. Co do rozczarowania zaś… nie miałem pojęcia, skąd się wzięło.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami do samego siebie i wymamrotałem pocieszająco do kubka gorącej herbaty, która była jedyną stałą w moim obecnym życiu:  
\- Do jutra go już raczej nie zobaczę…  
Poszedłem do salonu i włączyłem telewizor. Choć rejestrowałem niewiele z tego, co się działo na ekranie, mimo to, starałem się nie myśleć za dużo o swojej obecnej sytuacji, ponieważ coś mi podpowiadało, że nie mam teraz siły na stawianie czoła pytaniom typu:  
Czemu zaufałem Sherlockowi na tyle, by z nim zamieszkać? Co sądzę o jego zawodzie?(a zwłaszcza o jego zaskakującej chęci wciągnięcia mnie w to, co robi)? Co sądzę o NIM? Czy bardziej go podziwiam, czy bardziej mnie niepokoi?  
Nie mając ochoty porządkować emocjonalnego zamętu, który się we mnie kotłował w tej chwili, wolałem otworzyć puszkę taniego piwa. 

Przysypiałem już, gdy usłyszałem, jak pani Hudson otwiera komuś drzwi. nie miałem nic do roboty więc odruchowo zacząłem nasłuchiwać. Z krótkiej wymiany zdań wyłapałem tylko słów: „policja” i poprawiłem się na fotelu. Nie przyszli do mnie, to pewne, ale to było zbyt intrygujące, by się nie zainteresować.  
Po chwili schody zadudniły pod wieloma stopami i po chwili mieszkanie wypełniło się ludźmi, ale ponieważ nikt nie miał na sobie munduru, zażądałem legitymacji i wyjaśnień.  
Podobno szukali narkotyków. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale za krótko znałem współlokatora, żeby mieć na jego temat wyrobione zdanie. Wiele razy przekonałem się, że to sławetne „pierwsze wrażenie” może być bardzo mylące i starałem się nie wyciągać wniosków zbyt szybko. Tak, czy inaczej to było też moje mieszkanie i nie podobało mi się, że ktoś będzie grzebał w moich rzeczach, a już z pewnością nie miałem zamiaru zgadzać się na to, żeby sobie przyłazili, kiedy chcieli.   
Zażądałem nakazu.   
Ten siwawy, który nimi dowodził- Lestrade- zaczął mnie straszyć odpowiedzialnością i jakimiś zarzutami. Tego, co mówili inni o Sherlocku w ogóle nie słuchałem. Kiedy chcę, potrafię skupić się na jednej rzeczy, od dzieciństwa powtarzali mi, że jestem uparty i tak mocno w to wierzyłem… ze nie wypadało mi zmienić zdania. Często ten upór mi się przydawał i teraz też tak było. Oczywiście nie mieli nakazu, więc po kilku minutach zrozumiałem o co im chodzi tak naprawdę. Lestrade zmienił wtedy taktykę a raczej zabrał się na serio do zastraszania. Padło sporo słów typu „ukrywanie dowodów przestępstwa”, „kara za współudział”, ale ja już wiedziałem, że to wszystko jakiś pic i tak naprawdę chodzi im o zastraszenie Sherlocka.   
Wynieśli się tuż przed tym, kiedy on wrócił.   
Nie był zadowolony, ale jego humor też miałem gdzieś, ponieważ mój był niezbyt dobry i zażądałem wyjaśnień. Oraz obietnicy, że takie sytuacje już się nie powtórzą. Powiedziałem mu też, że jeśli rzeczywiście zażywa narkotyki, to ma to robić w swoim pokoju i że nie zgodzę się na robienie z tego przytulnego mieszkania meliny, więc wyrzucę każdego ćpuna, jakiego przyłapie na braniu czegokolwiek. Realnie tylko tyle mogłem w tej chwili na nim wymusić, a ja zawsze byłem realistą.   
Słysząc to, nastroszył się okropnie, jakbym go straszliwie obraził, ale napatrzyłem się w życiu na sceny urażonej godności u nałogowców (choćby u mojej siostry) toteż nie obeszło mnie to specjalnie, jak bardzo go rozgniewałem.   
Chyba do niego dotarło, bo zamknął się w swoim pokoju. Ale nie wcześniej, niż obiecał zastosować się do moich wymogów.   
Za to, kiedy stamtąd wyszedł, miał już dużo lepszy nastrój.   
Przepytał mnie szczegółowo na temat zachowania policji, zdziwił się, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że się wynieśli po mojej interwencji i że ich wszystkie groźby nie zrobiły na mnie specjalnego wrażenia (naprawdę to było takie dziwne? Po kilku latach w Afganistanie?) widać było, jak bardzo chce ukryć to, że jest zadowolony, że nie ufam policji, ale mnie nie oszukał- i rozumiałem go, na jego miejscu też bym wolał, żeby mój współlokator nie słuchał plotek na mój temat.   
Mogłem go szczerze zapewnić, że wyrobie sobie zdanie na jego temat bez podpowiedzi innych ludzi i jeśli będzie wobec mnie w porządku, będę go traktował z szacunkiem.   
Może mi się wydawało, ale zobaczyłem wtedy, że to go poruszyło. Nie wiem dlaczego i wolałem niczego nie zakładać, co do ewentualnych skutków… ale miło, że nie mówiłem do ściany.  
Niedługo później poszedłem do swojego pokoju i gdy się położyłem, usłyszałem muzykę. Już miałem się wkurzyć (hej, impreza? O tej porze?) ale przypomniałem sobie, że mówił coś o tym, że gra na skrzypcach i że wtedy się ucieszyłem, bo bardzo lubię ten instrument. Zerknąłem na zegarek- sporo się wydarzyło dzisiaj i wydawało mi się ze musi być już koło północy, ale nie było jeszcze jedenastej i postanowiłem być miły i dać mu z pół godziny na zrelaksowanie się przy skrzypcach. Tym bardziej, że kiedy się wsłuchałem, to okazało się, że gra naprawdę nieźle (to znaczy tak myślę, bo nie mam słuchu i zdaje sobie sprawę, że łatwo mi zaimponować umiejętnościami, których nie posiadam).  
I musiałem zasnąć, zanim minęło to wyznaczone pół godziny, bo kiedy się obudziłem, około siódmej, byłem wyspany i nie pamiętałem żeby cokolwiek mi się śniło. Pomyślałem, że jeśli miał być skutek uboczny hobby mojego współlokatora- to w pełni go wspieram i obiecałem sobie mu to powiedzieć.   
Żeby zrealizować to postanowienie musiałem jednak poczekać kilka godzin, zanim Sherlock raczył wyjść ze swego pokoju. W ramach podziękowania za recital poczęstowałem go śniadaniem, ale gest się zmarnował, bo okazało się, że mój współlokator nie jest zdecydowanie skowronkiem- zjadł jednego tosta i wypił mi kawę, twierdząc, w dodatku, że jest za gorzka i ze za dużo w niej mleka i żebym następnym razem zrobił lepszą. Kiedy go zapytałem, ile to jest w sam raz mleka, mając nadzieję, że załapie, że zamiast wypijać moją, mógł mnie poprosić o zrobienie drugiej- dla niego, odparł, że ZERO. Powiedział to w dodatku takim tonem, gapiąc się na mnie z taką wyższością i irytacją, że nie mogłem utrzymać powagi w obliczu tej absurdalnej sytuacji i wybuchnąłem śmiechem.  
Sherlock który najwyraźniej nie chciał zrozumieć, czemu się śmieję, powiedział, ściągając górna wargę, jak snob z XIX wieku.  
\- Zaproponowałeś zrobienie śniadania. Na śniadanie jem tost i piję kawę.  
\- Aha. Postaram się zapamiętać. – powiedziałem, bo cóż innego mogłem zrobić? Ale on potraktował to na poważnie i dodał wielkodusznie, jakby robił mi wielką uprzejmość :  
\- Nie trzeba. Zwykle nie jem śniadań. Kawa w zupełności wystarczy.  
\- Aha.- powtórzyłem i zrobiłem sobie następną kawę i zacząłem jeść śniadanie, na wszelki wypadek ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego kubka. Na szczęście mój współlokator zadowolił się tą jedną, która mi zabrał wcześniej, i pił ją powoli, choć krzywił się prawie przy każdym łyku.   
I tak, nie wiedząc o tym, zrobiłem pierwszy krok w kierunku pogodzenia się z sytuacją, w której to Sherlock był centrum uwagi w tym mieszkaniu i pośrednio zarządzał moim czasem.  
Wybiegam w przyszłość, bo w tamtej chwili tego nie zauważyłem, nie zwróciłem uwagi na to na co się zgadzam, przyjmując, że ukradziona kawa należy do „złodzieja” i nie walcząc o jej odzyskanie do ostatniej kropli krwi. Tak, to był poważny błąd. Którego konsekwencje odczuwałem boleśnie przez wiele lat.

***

Następne dni upłynęły nam spokojnie.   
Choć spokój to może być jednak niedobre słowo na określenie kilkudniowego snucia się i zalegania w różnych wyrażających krańcowe znudzenie i frustracja, którymi uraczył mnie Sherlock. Robiąc sobie tylko krótkie przerwy- na granie na skrzypcach, które najczęściej wypadały, gdy szedłem spać i zajęło mi tylko dwa dni zrozumienie, że to nie jest przypadek i dlatego zacząłem to nazywać „kołysankami” – dla samego siebie, bo przy nim nigdy bym się nie odważył użyć tego określenia.   
Z mojej strony te kilka dni było stopniowym (i pewnie przez to mniej bolesnym) przystosowywaniem się do dzielenia przestrzeni z najbardziej ekscentrycznym i nieco tylko szalonym (ale w pocieszająco inny sposób, niż Matthew, na moje szczęście) osobnikiem jakiego poznałem w życiu.  
Musiałem mieć tych kilka dni, żeby przystosował się do części ludzkich ciał w lodowce, do nagłych wybuchów i małych (na szczęście) pożarów- efektu tego, co mój współlokator nazywał „eksperymentami” (utrzymując, że są potrzebne do jego pracy i ze musi je przeprowadzić ponieważ… nie zawsze można zaufać informacjom zgromadzonym przez innych) okazało się, że Afganistan mnie zahartował i kiedy Sherlock się poparzył, albo prawie uciął sobie palce (za każdym razem próbując wmówić mi, że te wypadki były nie do uniknięcia, skoro się zdarzyły JEMU) szybko odnalazłem się w sytuacji i nawet okazało się, że nawet ta odrobina ćwiczeń praktycznych moich lekarskich umiejętności, poprawiała mi humor, odrobine wzmacniając poczucie, że mam jeszcze coś do zaoferowania komukolwiek w ramach swojego wyuczonego zawodu.  
Znudzony Sherlock nie tylko był niebezpieczny dla sprzętów i samego siebie, był też niezbyt uprzejmy w obejściu i o ile jeszcze mnie nie chciał obrażać (ewentualnie tak okazywał mi wdzięczność za robienie posiłków i opatrywanie licznych drobnych obrażeń) to na pani Hudson wyzywał się regularnie. Aż przykro było na to patrzeć.   
W końcu udało mi się wymyślić jak zapewnić mu nieco rozrywki w sposób, który nie narazi na szwank niczyjej godności ani zdrowia. Pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy, kiedy po raz pierwszy usiadłem przed ekranem laptopa nie mając nic do napisania w moim blogu. Skoro Sherlock mienił się detektywem, powinien był mieć jakieś przygody związane ze swoim zawodem, prawda?  
Kiedy go o nie zapytałem, na początku na mniej furczał, jak mocno wkurzony kocur i zwinął się w ciaśniejszą kulę sfrustrowanej materii na sofie, ale jak już mówiłem, jestem uparty, a Sherlock na swoje nieszczęście naprawdę nie miał już pomysłu na nic ciekawszego.  
Okazało się, że zaczął jako dziesięciolatek! Odgadł, że ktoś zamordował chłopaka na pływalni, co było niesamowite i fantastyczne, nawet jeśli nikt tego wtedy nie chciał wysłuchać więc musiałem mu uwierzyć na słowo, że już wtedy był lepszy, niż policja.   
Wiec choć nie nadawała się do opublikowania na moim blogu (od razu wczułem się w rodzinne ofiary, a poza tym nie miałem pieniędzy na płacenie zasądzony odszkodowań) otwarcie wyrażałem swój podziw.  
Sherlock był tym… zaskoczony, to mało powiedziane. Jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś może go podziwiać za to, co potrafi zrobić ze swoja zdolnością? talentem? ciągle nie wiedziałem jak to nazywać, bo nie rozumiałem, na jakiej zasadzie to działa, ale skoro potrafił wyczytać tyle informacji ze mnie to nawet ja rozumiałem, jak dużo może zdziałać jeśli dostanie szanse obejrzenia podejrzanego albo miejsca z jakiejś zbrodni. Potem powiedział jeszcze o kilku sowich sukcesach i widziałam, że moje (szczere i nieco oszołomione) pochwały robią na nim spore wrażenie.   
Zgodził się nawet, żebym opisał niektóre jego rozwiązane zagadki na sowim blogu, chyba to też uznał za rodzaj pochwały. Nie wyprowadzałem go z błędu, choć głównie chodziło mi o to, że żal mi było nie uwiecznić takich znakomitych historii z takim potencjałem. A potem zapytałem, co się dzieje z ta ostatnia sprawa pseudo- samobójstw i to zburzyło sielankę, bo przypomniało dlaczego ma taki okropny humor i dlaczego tak się nudzi, że aż opowiada mi o starych sprawach.  
\- Nic nie znalazłem. Próbowałem go wywabić tym SMSem, który wysłałeś.  
\- Tak, pamiętam.- trudno było zapomnieć. Nie co dzień dowiadujesz się, że wysyłasz SMSa do seryjnego mordercy.  
\- Ale mnie przechytrzył…  
Skinąłem głową, chciałem go pocieszyć, ale nic mądrego nie przyszło mi do głowy.   
\- Oczywiście w końcu wpadnie… musi.- powiedział, ale nawet ja nie dałem się nabrać na jego niby obojętny ton. Zależało mu i to bardzo.  
\- Każdemu się może zdarzyć. Porażka.   
Jakbym go dźgnął pod żebro, podskoczył w miejscu, wykazując się podziwu godna elastycznością stawów.  
\- To nie jest porażka.- prawie wrzasnął i opadał na swój ulubiony skórzany fotel, jak z biura albo banku. Jeśli do tej pory udawało mu się nad sobą panować, teraz wyglądał jak tornado frustracji. Porzucając wszelkie pozory chwycił się nawet obiema garściami za przydługawe włosy i wyszarpał je jakby to miało mu przynieś jakaś fizyczną ulgę.   
\- A jeśli nawet… to nie moja!- wrzasnął znowu, wpijając we mnie spojrzenie, wyzywając mnie chyba, żebym się odważył mu zaprzeczyć i żeby mógł mnie wyśmiać i zmiażdżyć argumentami, których nie zdołam odeprzeć.   
Dlatego nie powiedziałem nic. Ale wzroku nie spuściłem i po chwili pełnego napięcia gry „kto pierwszy mrugnie”, wyraźnie spuścił z tonu.  
\- Nie wszystko da się przewidzieć. Przestępcy nie dorastają do moich oczekiwań. Ale kiedyś na pewno to rozwiążę, bo on się pomyli… albo ja dostanę nowe dane.  
Wyczułem tu szansę i skupiłem się na przekonywaniu go, że lada chwila coś się zdarzy (bo musi) i na pewno dostanie wtedy te swoje nowe dane…   
Nie wiem, czy mi uwierzył, czy tylko był wdzięczny, ale w końcu znów się rozchmurzył i nawet zagrał coś żwawszego, niż ostatnio grywał.   
To „lada chwila” potrwało co prawda aż dwa miesiące, ale mój współlokator dostarczał sobie rozrywki czytając i krytykując intensywnie (i na wielu poziomach) wszystko, co napisałem na jego temat na swoim blogu, oraz przyjmując sprawy, które przyniósł mu, jakże inaczej! mój blog. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznał, że to mnie zawdzięcza większa ilość śledztw ani nie podziękował za pomysł z blogiem.  
Zniosłem to mężnie. Powtarzając sobie, że to lepsze, niż jego słowne ataki na panią Hudson, wybuchy w kuchni a nawet rany cięte, które musze opatrywać a przez które potem było mi go szkoda.

***

Któregoś dnia wyszedłem do sklepu na chwilę i wróciłem do pustego mieszkania, w którym oczywiście nie zastałem żadnej wiadomości, gdzie poszedł Sherlock- ale do tego też już się musiałem przyzwyczaić- on był ponad takie przyziemne uprzejmości i nawet nie mogłem go oskarżać o złą wolę, bo… po prostu pewnych spraw nie zauważał.   
Za to, gdy już wrócił, przyniósł mnóstwo interesujących wiadomości, które z radością opisałem na blogu.   
Okazało się, że morderca, którego pomagałem ujawnić, nazywał się Jeff Hope, pracował jako taksówkarz i był śmiertelnie chory- miał zator w mózgu i w związku z tym nic do stracenia. Powód, dla którego zabijał nadal pozostał niejasny, ale jego odpowiedzialność za pięć zabójstw (upozorowanych na samobójstwa) ustalono ponad wszelką wątpliwość, dzięki jego byłej żonie, która sprzątając odziedziczone po nim mieszkanie, odnalazła dowody jego hobbystycznej działalności. Poszła z tym na policję głownie dlatego, że nienawidziła swojego męża, ale chyba nie zdawała sobie do końca sprawy, CO dokładnie znalazła, bo kiedy zaczęto ją ostro przesłuchiwać, nie była w stanie wyjść poza odpowiedz „nie wiem”. Sherlock promieniał wręcz odrazą, kiedy o tym opowiadał- zapewne głęboko przeżywał zmarnowaną przez „ślepotę” tej kobiety okazję do szybszego złapania mordercy (być może jeszcze zanim zabił swoją ostatnia ofiarę).  
Trochę go tym razem rozumiałem.

***

Odkąd wróciłem do Londynu, chodziłem do terapeutki z powodu mojej bolącej nogi. Podobno ten ból miał podłoże psychosomatyczne, ale w niczym to nie umniejszało jego realności- dla mnie. W teorii rozumiałem zasady rządzące tymi sprawami, ale w praktyce- nie mogłem pojąć, jak moje ciało może urządzać mi taki bunt i to dopiero teraz, kiedy jest relatywnie bezpieczne i doprowadzone do najlepszego możliwego w tej sytuacji stanu…  
Ella Thompson- bo tak się nazywała moja terapeutka- próbowała mi to wytłumaczyć, a potem sprawić, żebym przestał wypierać emocje, które spowodowały ten objaw, ale… ale jakoś słabo jej szło.  
No dobrze- NAM szło słabo, bo ciągle podkreślała, że terapia to praca zespołowa, w której to ja miałem najwięcej do powiedzenia. A zatem prawdopodobnie to MNIE szło kiepsko, ale jej podkreślanie mojej odpowiedzialności za skutki terapii odczuwałem jako niesprawiedliwe próby zrzucenia na mnie winy za ewentualną klęskę i w związku z tym wkurzało podwójnie.   
Ponieważ opowiadanie o swoich emocjach, a zwłaszcza akceptowanie wypartych – raczej nie należało do moich ulubionych zajęć i bardzo szybko nasze spotkania zdominował… Sherlock, co było dla mniej zupełnie naturalne. Był najciekawszym, co mi się wydarzało regularnie, a jego śledztwa potrafiły zająć moją uwagę na długo- w końcu alternatywą były zakupy, albo praca w przychodni na niepełny etat, gdzie najciekawszym, co mnie spotkało do tej pory, to jeden facet, wierzący, że ma ebolę, choć nigdy w życiu nie opuścił Londynu. Zanim nie ustaliłem tego podstawowego faktu, mojej ekscytacji starczyło na kilkanaście sekund szybszego bicia serca, ale nic więcej.  
Na początku Ella słuchała o kolejnym śledztwie z uwagą i w milczeniu, ale im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej naciskała mnie, żebym przestał używać życia swego współlokatora jako wybiegu i wreszcie zajął się swoimi problemami.  
Nie wiedziałem, o co jej chodzi i wzruszałem ramionami- bo nawet jeśli to było życie cudzym zżyciem, to co z tego, skoro i tak to cudze było BARDZIEJ interesujące, niż moje własne? Ale jakoś nie potrafiłem jej tego wytłumaczyć. Może nie chciała tego zrozumieć i nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać?  
A na ostatniej sesji powiedziała coś, co sprawiło, że zwątpiłem w jej profesjonalne przygotowanie albo ludzką życzliwość. Przerwała mi, kiedy próbowałem dokończyć opowiadanie o taksiarzu mordercy, żeby powiedzieć:  
\- Czy wie pan, że odkąd pan przyszedł, mówił pan tylko i wyłącznie o Sherlocku?   
Wzruszyłem ramionami, bo nie miałem właściwie nic do dodania. To było pytanie retoryczne, a gdyby nawet nie było, to nic nie zmieniało.  
Odczekawszy więc uprzejmie z pół minuty, wróciłem do tematu taksówkarza, ale ona najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończyła:  
\- Zastanawiał się pan nad tym, co to może oznaczać?  
\- Co?- zapytałem zdezorientowany i zbity z tropu. Do czego to zmierzało?- Nieee…- mruknąłem więc z wymownym spojrzeniem, próbując jej przekazać swój brak zainteresowania tematem.  
Ona jednak nie miała zamiaru odpuścić, a że twarda była z niej babka, nie próbowała tego owijać w bawełnę:  
\- Zapytam inaczej-…- jej ton sugerował, że jestem tępawym uczniem, który nie zna prawidłowej odpowiedz na pytania nauczycielki a w dodatku uparcie nie łapie porzucanych mu wskazówek:- Czy nie rozważał pan możliwości, że pana fascynacja… współlokatorem wykracza poza przyjaźń? Platoniczną fascynacje?  
\- Co?- zapytałem rzeczywiście mało inteligentnie:- O co pani?..  
Zmarszczyłem brwi i spróbowałem ponownie, ostrożniej:  
\- Co pani ma na myśli, bo nie rozumiem, chyba…  
Poprawiła się na wygodnym pikowanym fotelu (którego jej trochę zazdrościłem, zanim nie przypomniałem sobie, że musi mieć wygodny fotel, jeśli spędza na pół dnia) stanowczo zacisnęła usta i potem odpowiedziała jasno i prosto, tak, że aż mi w pięty poszło:  
\- Czy to nie jest jakiś rodzaj zadurzenia? Co najmniej romantycznego, a być może także erotycznego?  
Otwarłem usta i aż odchyliłem się do tyłu na moim, drewnianym i niezbyt wygodnym fotelu, wstrząśnięty i gotów do odparowania ataku(niestety, Ella nie była jedyna osoba, która wyciągnęła takie wnioski, ale do tej pory tylko pani Hudson i Lucy z recepcji w przychodni mówiły o tym wprost) ale nie byłem w stanie zdecydować na czym się skupić najpierw- na wyrażeniu oburzenia, czy racjonalnym argumentowaniu, jak bardzo się myli.   
Ale ona nawet nie pozwoliła mi się zebrać do kupy kontynuując:  
\- Niech pan od razu nie zaprzecza, tylko się nad tym najpierw zastanowi… nie musi pan mówić tego mnie, być może to jest w tej chwili zbyt trudne, niech pan spróbuje uczciwie przeanalizować sytuacje i swoje uczucie- do swojego współlokatora oraz do dzielenia z nim mieszkania i życia jego zżyciem bardziej, niż swoim.   
Zamknąłem usta, bo wytraciła mi z rak możliwość oburzania się i wściekłego zaprzeczania. I tak się wkurzałem, ale po tym co powiedziała, głupio byłoby jej to teraz okazywać tym bardziej, że zaraz dodała:  
\- Wiem, że chce pan zaprzeczyć, widzę że się pan nie zgadza. Rozumiem to, pełna akceptacja swojej seksualności jest czasem trudna i wymaga czasu, zwłaszcza, jeśli pochodzi się z niezbyt wspierającego środowiska…  
\- Jakiego środowiska?.. Co?- naprawdę mnie skołowała. Ale to jej najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło, ponieważ kontynuowała, żeby mnie dobić, kiedy już udało się jej do mnie dobrać i sprawić, że nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć.  
\- No i powstaje jeszcze oczywiście kwestia wzajemności. Być może boi się pan przyznać przed sobą co do natury swoich uczuć ponieważ boi się pan odrzucenia? Jeśli tak jest, to mimo wszystko lepiej będzie dla pana, jeśli przepracuje pan te uczucia choćby tutaj, za mną, w bezpiecznych warunkach… tym bardziej, jeśli będzie pan musiał skonfrontować się z odrzuceniem. Od swoich uczuć pan nie ucieknie… nie na długo w każdym razie. Jeśli pan wypiera mocne emocje do kogoś to tylko opóźnia pan chwilę, w której będzie pan musiał się nimi zająć. Może się panu wydawać, że zyskuje pan w ten sposób spokój, ale to tylko odroczenie. Poza tym- pańskie ciało będzie coraz mocniej pokazywać, że coś jest nie tak i ze nie traktuje się pan dobrze.   
\- Nie… to…- zamęt w mojej głowie sięgnął zenitu i nawet nie mogłem się oburzyć na nią, bo, widząc jak to wszystko przyjmuję, zakończyła swoją mini przemowę:  
\- Widzę, że to zbyt dużo na raz. Niech pan to przemyśli w spokoju, w domu. Najlepiej z dala od przyjaciela. Myślę, że na dziś już skończymy… zresztą i tak czas się nam skończył…  
Nie pozostawiła mi zbyt dużo czasu na jakiekolwiek reakcje, wyćwiczonym już ( przychodziłem tu co tydzień, od miesięcy i zawsze koniec sesji wyglądał tak samo) wstałem i złapałam za laskę oparta o fotel.  
Potem pożegnałem się i wyszedłem, spokojnie, jak zwykle, ale choć w mojej głowie była jakaś dziwna pustka, wiedział, co robi, bo już na schodach wszystko do mnie wróciło.  
Każde jej słowo, insynuacja i podtekst… Przez chwilę miałem ochotę wrócić i domagać się kolejnej rozmowy ale wiedząc, że już ktoś wszedł do jej gabinetu, a poza tym prędzej bym się doczekał od niej telefonu na policję, niż wyznania, że się myliła. Obiecałem sobie nigdy tu już nie wracać i… poszedłem do domu.   
Ale nie byłem wstanie się uspokoić.   
Choć przeszedłem część drogi na piechotę i noga dawała mi popalić to moje myśli krążyły pogłowie jak spłoszone owce w zagrodzie, które nie mają jak uciec a są zbyt przerażone, żeby wrócić do normalnego koszenia trawy.   
W myślach odpierałem oczywiście każde niedorzeczne oskarżenia Elli, tyle tylko, że… jakoś nie na długo, bo zanim pojawiała się na nowo i słyszałem je kolejny raz, wypowiadane tym jej pewnym swoich racji tonem… i nie mogłem się znów powstrzymać, żeby nie zacząć się tłumaczyć od nowa.  
Przecież to ja najlepiej wiedziałem, co czuję do Sherlocka- i doskonale wiedziałem, że nie czuję nic… oprócz przyjaźni i tak- fascynacji, ale to normalne, kiedy ktoś jest geniuszem i … ma tak skomplikowana osobowość, trochę aspołeczna- to pewne, ale jakże fascynującą! Chyba wolno być zafascynowanym innym facetem i nie trzeba od razu zmieniać … drużyny? Jak ona mogła być taka pewna, przecież mówiła o mnie…  
To oczywiste, że nie ma wszystkich danych, bo te mam tylko ja… nie mam czego sobie przemyśliwać- wiem, co czuje i tyle, nie muszę o tym myśleć.  
A już z pewnością nie chodzi o to, że boje się odrzucenia! Przecież to kretyństwo! Sherlock… no cóż, nie wiem, co myśli i z kim sypia- o ile w ogóle- bo się nie afiszuje i nikogo nie zaprasza, ani nie wspomina… ale nawet jeśli kręcą go tylko angorskie króliki to mnie to nie obchodzi, póki nie robi nic z nikim na moich oczach… nie mogę się bać odrzucenia przez faceta, do którego nic nie czuje, to proste!  
I tak w kółko- całą drogę do domu spierałem się z nią w głowie i choć miałem dwadzieścia słów na każde jej jedno, to kiedy przekraczałem próg, ona nadal powtarzała swoje głupie teksty, a we mnie gotowało się ze złości.   
Niezbyt poprawiło sytuację fakt, że Sherlock siedział akurat na kanapie i szarpał za struny swoich skrzypiec, a dookoła leżały moje rzeczy: laptop, kubek i nie wiadomo dlaczego parę skarpetek, tak jakby ich do czegoś używał przed chwilą.   
Oczywiście nie raczył zauważyć mojego wejścia, ale i tak by mnie wkurzył, dziś nie potrzebowałem przypomnienia, że razem mieszkamy, a on nie przestrzega najbardziej podstawowych zasad współdzielenia przestrzeni.  
\- Dlaczego wziąłeś moje skarpetki? Bez pytania?- wrzasnąłem stając nad nim.  
Zaskoczyłem go, aż się szarpnął i wypuścił z rąk skrzypce, na szczęście upadły mu tylko na kolana.  
A ja zorientowałem się, że stoję nad nim i ściskam w garści laskę tak, jakbym chciał mu nią przyłożyć i być może nie powinienem, ale poczułem cholerną satysfakcję, że udało mi się go przestraszyć.   
\- No?! Co mi powiesz?- popędziłem go, bo nie wyglądało na to, żeby szybko miał coś powiedzieć. Wydął usta w odpowiedzi i zajął się skrzypcami, sprawdzając chyba, czy na pewno nic się im nie stało.  
Jego obojętność oczywiście rozwścieczyła mnie jeszcze bardziej, tak bardzo, że byłem bliski przyłożenia mu pięścią w nos- i dopiero to mnie trochę otrzeźwiło- to byłaby duża przesada, nawet jeżeli jego bezczelność działała mi na nerwy, nie zasłużył sobie na to, co chciałbym mu teraz zrobić. Uciekłem więc do swego pokoju i dopiero po jakimś czasem, zrozumiałem, że oczywiście nie byłem wściekły na niego, tylko na Elle i być może ciut na siebie.  
Kiedy już to zrozumiałem, natychmiast zrobiło mi się wstyd, że tak na niego naskoczyłem, bez powodu.  
Niby to on był taki porąbany (i genialny) i nie trzymający ogólnie przyjętych granic w tej naszej relacji, a właśnie sam zrobiłem coś bardzo nie w porządku i nie przeprosiłem. To było zupełnie… no cóż- w moim stylu. Ale skoro ja robiłem takie rzeczy, a Sherlock nawet nie próbował się kłócić, to dlaczego to on miał być tym bezczelnym, niewychowanym i ogólnie upośledzonym społecznie?  
To trochę niesprawiedliwe z moje strony… nie wiem, co skłoniło mnie do takich przemyśleń akurat dzisiaj, ale to nie miało wpływu na słuszność moich wniosków- byłem mu winny jakieś przeprosiny a może i jakaś formę zadośćuczynienia- także za poprzednie takie incydenty.   
Skruszony zszedłem na dół- Sherlock leżał rozwalony na sofie, z dłońmi złączonymi pod brodą. Poły niebieskiego szlafroka, jak zwykle rozwiązanego, pozwijały się wokół i pod nim, i gdyby nie to, że był uszyty z jakiegoś dobrego materiału, już byłby pomięty nie do rozprasowania…  
Próbowałem ocenić po wyrazie twarzy, jak moje przeprosiny zostaną przyjęte w tym momencie, ale wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego, jakby naprawdę zasnął. Ale zbyt wiele razy siadywał w tej pozycji, żebym nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę nad czymś myśli (nazywając to porządkowaniem Pałacu Umysłu).   
Chrząknąłem, na wszelki wypadek gdyby nie usłyszał, że nad nim stoję. Nie poruszył się.   
\- Sherlock, chcę porozmawiać…- strasznie drętwo to zabrzmiało, a miało być tylko gorzej. Przepraszanie to jednak okropnie krepująca sprawa. Może alkohol by pomógł? Na pewno znieczuliłby i ułatwił rozmowę… poza tym wyglądał na takiego, który potrafi docenić dobre wino- więc będę miał zarazem z głowy zadośćuczynienie. Decyzja została podjęta.  
\- Wychodzę do sklepu. Wychodzisz gdzieś później ?  
Otworzył jedno oko, zdradzając, że cały czas mnie słyszał i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, co uznałem za zaprzeczenie i wyszedłem.  
Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby to jednak było potwierdzenie- ograniczyłem się do Tesco z naszej ulicy, tyle, że wybrałem drogie wino i kilka rzeczy, które lubił jeść- mało pasowały do wina, ale przynajmniej była szansa, że coś z tego jeszcze dzisiaj zje. 

***

Kiedy wróciłem, mój przyjaciel nadal był w salonie, tylko teraz leżał na sofie, i jak zwykle nie mieścił się na niej, więc trzymał stopy na przeciwległym oparciu. Rozpakowałem herbatniki i orzeszki makadamii, sobie odgrzałem resztkę ryżu z wczoraj i przyniosłem to wszystko na stolik koło sofy.  
\- Kupiłem wino dla ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że jest w miarę OK. Było na tyle drogie, żebym uwierzył, że jest niezłe.- powiedziałem sztucznie wesołym tonem.  
Detektyw uchylił powieki i popatrzył na mnie, nadal bez entuzjazmu. Poczułem, że powonieniem wytłumaczyć swoje motywacje.   
\- Chciałbym cię przeprosić. Za tamto, wcześniej…- zacząłem niepewnie i oczywiście zabrzmiało to dokładnie tak niezręcznie, jak sobie wyobrażałem.- Kupiłem ci też inne rzeczy.  
Podsunąłem w jego stronę talerz z ulubionymi ciastkami i miseczkę orzeszków.  
\- OK.- odparł wolno, siadając prosto, jakby czekał na dalszy ciąg jakiegoś tricku, który nadal pozostawał niejasny. Nalałem nam po kieliszku wina i podsunąłem mu jeden prawie pod nos. Podniósł go z wahaniem, jakby niezbyt przekonany do całej idei, ale kiedy upił kilka łyków, wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
Przez ponad pół godziny było drętwo i mało przyjemnie, wino było niezłe, ale nie wiem, czy Sherlock podzielał moje zdanie, bo nie komentował.   
Dopiero, kiedy poczułem się lekko wstawiony (rzadko ostatnio piłem) słowa popłynęły łatwiej:  
\- Wróciłem dzisiaj trochę zły na moją terapeutkę i wydarłem się na ciebie bez sensu, to nie było w porządku.   
Pokiwał głową, jakby się ze mną zgadzał, a ja ośmielony milczeniem powiedziałem cos, na co nie miałem śmiałości kiedy byłem zupełnie trzeźwy:  
\- Jestem ci wdzięczny za to, że opowiadasz mi o swojej pracy i pozwalasz o niej pisać na blogu. To wszystko jest ciekawe, a ty… ty jesteś genialny. Nawet jeśli lekko szalony przy okazji. Masz tyle energii, pasji… potrzebowałem czegoś takiego- dodałem niejasno.  
Sherlock przepił do mnie w podziękowaniu i nie wiedziałem, czy traktować to jako drwinę, a potem powiedział:  
\- Ja też dużo mam z tego układu.   
\- Co na przykład?- zapytałem, ciekawy jak on to widzi.  
Nie miałem zamiaru powtarzać głupich i okrutnych słów Elli, ale co do jednego miała trochę racji- żyłem jego zżyciem, niewiele mając do zaoferowania w zamian.  
\- Opatrujesz moje rany i chodzisz po zakupy… i nie panikujesz na widok części ludzkich ciał w lodówce. To i tak więcej, niż się spodziewałem od współlokatora.-uśmiechnął się i zauważyłem, że wino na niego też podziałało- zaróżowił się na policzkach i zaczął odrobinę seplenić:- Miałem wtedy przebłysk prawdziwego geniuszu. I dużo szczęścia, że się zgodziłeś.  
Zrobiło mi się miło. Czyli on też był zadowolony ze wspólnego mieszkania ze mną. To dobrze, nie chciałem jeszcze rezygnować z tej przygody, a on wyglądał na takiego który, kiedy dojdzie do wniosku, że mnie tu nie chce, nie będzie tego ukrywał.  
Dopiliśmy jeszcze po kieliszku i wino się kończyło, więc poszedłem po piwo do kuchni, nie chcąc jeszcze kończyć tego przyjemnego wieczora.   
Sherlock odmówił piwa, ale ja nalałem sobie sporą szklankę Heinekena. Lubiłem jego smak i zwykle wprawiało mnie w dobry humor, bo kojarzyło się przyjemnie z wieloma przyjemnymi chwilami. Oraz otwartymi rozmowami na różne prywatne tematy, które często kończyły się … co najmniej całowaniem.  
Być może to te nieświadome wspomnienia i skojarzenia należy winić za to, co powiedziałem po chwili, psując przyjemne milczenie między nami. A może to przez ta przeklęta Elle i jej głupie insynuacje?  
\- Masz kogoś?- zapytałem lekko, ale kiedy nie odpowiedział, docisnąłem:  
\- Pewnie nikogo na stałe, bo nikt tu się nie kręci, poza twoim bratem… ale spotykasz się z kimkolwiek?  
Pokręcił głową, nie patrząc mi w oczy i krzywiąc się, jakby ugryzł cytrynę. Wiedziałem co to znaczy, a jednak nie przestawałem naciskać:  
\- Powiedz chociaż, czy gdybyś kogoś poznał, to byłaby kobieta… czy facet?  
Odchrząknął i ukrył usta za dłońmi, które złożył znów przed twarzą, jakby napotkał poważny problem wymagający głębokiego namysłu:  
Trochę czując się lekceważony, a trochę niecierpliwiąc, pytałem dalej:  
\- No bo hej, nie wierzę, że jesteś całkiem sam, skoro tak wyglądasz.  
To go zainteresowało na tyle, że aż zareagował:  
\- Tak, to znaczy jak? Co sugerujesz?   
Zastanowiłem się teraz ja. Co ja sugerowałem? Myślenie logiczne było teraz trochę utrudnione a moim obecnym stanie, ale zdołałem powiedzieć:  
\- No przecież wiesz, jakie robisz wrażenie na ludziach. Nie powiesz mi…  
Skrzywił się wyraźnie, jakbym go obraził i wyrzucił z siebie:  
\- Tak wiem, wiem… robię wrażenie, że jestem dupkiem.- powiedział i już zaczął się podnosić z sofy, kiedy skonfundowany jego reakcją zaśmiałem się z głębi serca i tamten rozluźnił się na powrót.  
Powiedział nawet, że lubi moją szczerość, to, że wszystko po mnie widać i można z mojej twarzy wyczytać każdą emocję.  
Spoważniałem, bo mimo bycia pijanym dotarło do mnie, co oznaczają jego słowa: może wyczytać ze mnie więcej, niż sam jestem świadomy na swój temat.  
Zacząłem się usprawiedliwiać, zmieszany i wciąż niezbyt logicznie myślący, ale Sherlock nie rozumiał o co chodzi, czego dowiódł mówiąc:  
\- Dlaczego miałoby ci przeszkadzać to, że jesteś tak zainteresowany moją pracą?  
I na chwile wszystko było znów w porządku.  
Aż coś mnie podkusiło (jakiś pijacki chochlik albo coś bardziej jeszcze złośliwego) i przysiadłem się do niego na kanapę, ponieważ jednak mój błędnik był już pod wpływem, zachwiało mną jakbym szedł po pokładzie statku podczas sztormu i żeby nie upaść, oparłem się o to co miałem pod ręką, czyli kolano Sherlocka. Przeprosiłem, a on zmarszczył czoło, mrucząc:  
\- Nic nie szkodzi.  
A ja, albo raczej ten mój pijacki chochlik (który pogrywa z moim zżyciem i pakował mnie w kłopoty) kazał mu zaryzykować- mój spokój ducha, a wręcz całą naszą przyjaźń, miłe porozumienie, które osiągnęliśmy i zinterpretować tę prosta, zdawkowa grzeczność jako zachętę.  
Tak działa pijany mózg: traci opory i interpretuje wszystko tak, jak mu pasuje. Nachyliłem się więc i odważnie pocałowałem te prowokująco kobiece usta.   
I od razu wiedziałem, że coś poszło źle, bo mój pocałunek nie spotkał się z entuzjastycznym przyjęciem.   
Jedno spojrzenie na twarz mojego przyjaciela potwierdziło moje obawy: siedział sztywno wyprostowany, tak wyraźnie zszokowany, że nawet do mnie, w moim obecnym stanie, to dotarło.  
\- Ja…- zacząłem, ale natychmiast mi przerwał, zrywając się z miejsca i rzucając w stronę swojej sypialni, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale, co jednak trudno było pomylić z czymś innym, niż oburzonym zażenowaniem.   
Poczułem, że wydarzyło się coś bardzo niedobrego i dokończyłem piwo, żeby odegnać nieprzyjemne poczucie, że to moja wina.

***

Następny ranek przywitał mnie kacem i głębokim poczuciem, ze wczoraj zrobiłem coś głupiego.  
Zbyt dobrze znałem to uczucie z dawnych lat, żeby sobie móc skutecznie wmówić, że mi się tylko wydaje, toteż, przez następne kilak kwadransów, próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, o co mogło w ogóle chodzić- choć w ogólnych zarysach coś mi podpowiadało, że Sherlock mógłby mi w tym pomóc, ale równocześnie- drugie coś stanowczo twierdziło, że nie chcę go widzieć.  
W końcu sobie przypomniałem i odechciało mi się rozpoczynać nowego dnia, bo jeśli bym go przesiedział pod kołdrą, nie musiałbym konfrontować się z głupotą, która wczoraj zrobiłem. A tym razem naprawdę się popisałem, nawet jak na siebie…  
I nawet nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Co mnie podkusiło? Czemu zrobiłem taką przykrość przyjacielowi, niepotrzebnie w dodatku, bo przecież wcale nie miałem ochoty tego ciągnąc dalej… bo sam pocałunek dzisiaj nie wydawał mi się czymś, czego mógłbym chcieć. W końcu się poddałem i uznałem, że to musiała być jakaś prowokacja- z jakiegoś powodu chciałem zobaczyć, co zrobi Sherlock, a ze zrobił to, co zrobił… nie dowiedziałem się zbyt wiele. 

On też mnie unikał- nie wyszedł ze swojej sypialni przez prawie cały dzień i chyba nie spał tam przez cały ten czas. Byłem mu wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu mogłem spokojnie zająć się leczeniem kaca i dochodzeniem do siebie na tyle, żeby moc opracować jakakolwiek strategie postępowania w tej sytuacji.   
Ale stanęło na tym, że przez następne dwa dni po prostu się unikaliśmy.   
A potem… umówiłem się na kilka randek z poznaną w pubie Margaret i tak mnie to zajęło, że zdołałem zapomnieć o tym głupawym pocałunku, który mógł być kompletną katastrofą, gdyby Sherlock uznał, że mógł to być wstęp do jakiegoś molestowania.  
Na szczęście uznał chyba, że to tylko jakiś pijacki wygłup (w czym utwierdzałem go, głosząc często o planach kolejnych randek z Margaret).  
Niestety- związek z Margaret nie przetrwał długo- miała bardzo włoski temperament, jak na Angielkę i prawie cały czas się kłóciliśmy o jakieś drobiazgi. Seks był później obłędny, ale jakoś tracił na powabie, im częściej docierało do mnie, że to tak będzie już zawsze wyglądało, bo nasze osobowości nie potrafią się dograć.   
A cena jaką za niego przyszło mi płacić wydawała się coraz większa. Potem wszystko wróciło pozornie do normy- Sherlock opowiadał mi i śledztwach, na bieżąco omawiając ze mną te kawałki, które sprawiały mu trudność, a ja słuchałem, starając się zadawać inteligentne pytania i opisywać później wszystko poprawnie, tak, żeby detektyw się nie czepiał. Choć czepiał się i tak, niezależnie od tego, czy słuchałem jego uwag, czy pisałem tak, jak chciałem.   
Byłem tylko ciut bardziej spięty w jego obecności, także dlatego, że wydawało mi się, że to on jest bardziej ostrożny w stosunku do mnie- już nie rozporządzał moim czasem i umiejętnościami lekarza. Już nie zabierał mi mojej herbaty sprzed nosa, już nie podbierał tostów z talerza. A kiedy jakiś idiota rozwalił mu łuk brwiowy, długo musiałem go namawiać, zanim pozwolił go sobie zeszyć. Czasem przyłapywałem się na patrzeniu na mnie (a przynajmniej w moim kierunku) niekiedy z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy orientował się, że zauważyłem jego spojrzenie, zwykle go nie odwracał, ale czasem to robił i czułem się dziwnie.  
Próbowałem wymyśleć jakiś sposób na przywrócenie poprzedniego stanu niewymuszonej lekkości, ale… ostatecznie paraliżowały mnie wyrzuty sumienia a zwłaszcza lęk, że jeśli coś zrobię popsuje atmosferę jeszcze bardziej.   
Po kilku tygodniach uświadomiłem sobie, że jest coraz gorzej, choć staramy się jak umiemy.

Uświadomił mi to właściwie Lestrade, który przyszedł tego dnia na Baker Street z jakimś problemem, a gdy Sherlock nie chciał z nim pojechać na miejsce zbrodni i wszystkie próby przemówienia mu do rozsądku trafiały w próżnię, wykrzyknął w końcu sfrustrowany i pełen urazy:  
\- Nie wiem, co jest grane, ale jeśli szybko nie przestaniesz zgrywać primadonny, to przestanę ci podrzucać ciekawe zagadki do rozwiązania. I co wtedy zrobisz?  
Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem, wpatrzony, jak uparty bachor, w swoje kolana i zrozumiałem, że powinienem coś powiedzieć. Tylko nie wiedziałem, co.   
Lestrade odczekał kilka minut, a kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, powiedział coś jeszcze, co skłoniło mnie do wniosku, że nie jest już dobrze i to prawdopodobnie przeze mnie.  
\- Myślałem, że skoro John tyle z tobą wytrzymał, to znaczy, że już wyszedłeś na prostą… ale od kilku tygodni jest z tobą jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy brałeś… wtedy chociaż miewałeś dobre dni…  
Sherlock prychnął pogardliwie, ale mnie w środku zmroziło. Gorzej, niż kiedy ćpał? Ufałem osądowi Lestrade- znał go długo i był gliniarzem.   
Coś trzeba było z tym zrobić, jeśli tak to się odbijało na zachowaniu mojego współlokatora, że już nawet Lestrade zwracał mu na to uwagę- w mojej obecności (może zrobił to specjalnie, prowokując MNIE do jakiejś reakcji?). W tamtej chwili nie powiedziałem nic.  
Kiedy wyszedł, stwierdziłem ostrożnie:  
\- Myślałem, że lepiej będzie dla nas jeśli poudajemy, że nic się nie stało, a potem to jakoś samo się ułoży.  
Ponieważ nie dostałem żadnej odpowiedzi, mówiłem dalej:  
\- Ale to chyba nie był dobry pomysł, bo jakoś wcale się nie ułożyło. A tobie to chyba służy jeszcze mniej…  
Wtedy wyraźnie prychnął i stwierdził:  
\- Martw się o siebie. Mnie nic nie jest.  
To było tak oczywiste kłamstwo, że nie skomentowałem go, ale za to spróbowałem go nakłonić do wyznania, czy ma jakiś pomysł, jak by można było to naprawić. Oczywiście nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, a po chwili wyszedł. 

***

Następnego dnia mój współlokator wyszedł na cały dzień, a gdy wrócił trzymał w ręce torbę z jakiegoś drogiego sklepu.   
Szybko okazało się, co jest w środku, a poznałem to po odgłosie stukania szkła o szkło- nie do pomylenia z niczym innym –czyli butelek i to raczej nie z wodą, jak uznałem. I miałem rację.   
Po chwili jedna z nich stanęła przede mną na stole w towarzystwie dwóch kieliszków. Unosząc brwi zapytałem ostrożnie:  
\- Co opijamy? I czy to dobry pomysł?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami i usiadł naprzeciwko. Nie czekając na nic, zabrał się za otwieranie i rozlewanie wina do kieliszków.  
\- Hm… chyba drogie to jest.- powiedziałem powoli, biorąc do ręki kieliszek.- Za drogie jak dla mnie… piwo by wystarczyło.-zaryzykowałem, a on się uśmiechnął. Nie był to jednak zupełnie szczery uśmiech i na szło mnie myśl, że z jakiegoś powodu jest zdenerwowany.   
Chciałem zapytać, z jakiego powodu, gdy dotarło do mnie, jak dobre jest wino, które kupił i na chwile zapomniałem o całej reszcie. Milczeliśmy i piliśmy przez kilkanaście minut i to był najlepszy kwadrans jaki spędziliśmy ze sobą od… tamtej mojej głupoty.  
Rozproszone światło lampy oświetlało go od tyłu i kiedy kontur zaczął mi się leciutko zamazywać zrozumiałem, że wino jest nie tylko drogie ale i mocne. Podobno po tym poznać dobry alkohol- ze nie można wyczuć jego mocy po smaku.  
Kiedy pierwsza butelka się skończyła, wyciągnął drugą i w przypływie rozsądku zrozumiałem, że jakie by ono nie było mocne, to musiałem wypić większość, skoro zaczynałem być pijany. Zaprotestowałem odruchowo, ale moje mamrotanie zostało zlekceważone i Sherlock nalał mi kolejny raz. Uśmiechając się.  
-Niesamowite to wino… ale czemu chcesz mnie upić?  
Teraz on coś wymamrotał, patrząc w dół jakby zawstydzony. Tak naprawdę mało interesowało mnie dociekanie prawdy akurat w tej chwili. Było zbyt przyjemnie i wreszcie nie musiałem się pilnować, żeby nie zrobić albo nie powiedzieć czegoś, co pogorszy sytuacje.   
Dlatego nie zareagowałem, kiedy wstał i podszedł do mnie, powoli, ale pewnie i prosto (oczywiście on się nie upił!).  
Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć okiem, gdy przysiadł na oparciu mojego fotela i nadal nie reagowałem, kiedy przechylił się i owiał mnie ciepły zapach wina i jego wody kolońskiej. Nie zaśmiałem się, choć mógłbym- taki byłem zaskoczony rozwojem sytuacji, a po chwili już byłem całowany najpierw w nos (widocznie nie trafił) a potem w policzek i usta. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, ale odruchy umierają ostatnie, więc podniosłem ręce i jedną z nich chwyciłem go za kark, a druga za ramię, żeby go przytrzymać.  
To było tak nierealne, że zamiast pomyśleć : „O nie! Już raz to się źle skończyło, nie popełniaj drugi raz tego samego błędu!” miałem kompletna pustkę w głowie, także i wtedy, gdy Sherlock zsuwał się na moje kolana i jakoś, mimo różnicy wzrostu, wpasowywał się w fotel na tyle, że mogłem bez problemu objąć go w pasie i przytrzymać mocno, żeby mi nie uciekł.   
A później to już nawet nie wypadało myśleć rozsądnie, bo mój przyjaciel okazał się całkiem zdeterminowany, by wygnać z mojej głowy resztki rozsądku i jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy to, co robimy jest dobre, czy złe.  
Byłem jak wyrwany ze swego ciała a równocześnie- bardzo go świadomy, bo całował mnie ostro i nie ustępował mi nawet na krok, a ja wcale nie chciałem go puszczać, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, która mieliśmy zrobić razem.  
Chwilowe zawieszenie realności i wyrzutów sumienia.  
Po jakimś czasie, już z rozpiętymi spodniami, chciałem o coś zapytać, ale uciszył mnie skutecznie, gryząc w dolna wargę, a potem nie było już o co pytać, bo wszystko było raczej oczywiste- nie wsadza się komuś ręki do majtek, żeby rozmawiać o jakości wina albo planach na następny dzień.

***

Rano miałem kaca giganta i wielkie poczucie klęski. Bałem się Sherlocka, bałem się, czego się dziś dowiem, biorąc pod uwagę, że to miał być jakiś rodzaj oryginalnego prezentu pożegnalnego.   
Jednak on zaskoczył mnie zupełnie. Kiedy wyszedł ze swojej sypialni, uśmiechał się do mnie.   
Stałem akurat oparty o kuchenny stół, starając się odpowiedzieć jakimś adekwatnym wyrazem twarzy i patrzyłem jak podchodzi, rozluźniony i niespodziewanie przyjazny. Pocałował mnie w skroń, tuz nad uchem.  
\- Co?..- zająknąłem się, zdziwiony.  
\- Chyba eksperyment się udał?..- zapytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem a ja zdrętwiałem wewnętrznie.  
\- Jaki?- zapytałem słabo, przerażony tym, co mógł teraz usłyszeć.   
\- udawanie, ze nic się nie stało, nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów, więc spróbowałem innego podejścia.- wyjaśnił głosem pewnym i nie pozbawionym wesołości.- A wynik chyba zadowala nas obu? Prawda?  
Musiałem to przetrawić (i pozbyć się kaca) i na szczęście on poczuł to jakoś, bo zostawił mnie w spokoju aż do wieczora, a kiedy byłem już gotów do rozmowy, pozwolił mi mówić i milczeć tak długo, jak chciałem. Nie byłem najlepszy w temacie uczuć- przede wszystkim swoich, ale mimo to w końcu udało się osiągnąć jakiś konsensus-mieliśmy spróbować być razem. Jako para. Spróbować, jak nam to wyjdzie, jeśli się postaramy na serio- bez wygórowanych oczekiwań i rozmawiając od czasu do czasu o tym, co nam nie pasuje (oraz pasuje). Tak przynajmniej zrozumiałem, a mogło mi się nie udać, bo przez cały czas byłem oszołomiony tym, w jakim kierunku to się rozwinęło.

Następnego dnia Sherlock zabrał mnie ze sobą, kiedy poszedł rozwiązywać zagadkę śmiertelnego zatrucia dwójki maklerów i gdy rozwiązał ja w ciągu dziesięciu minut, zrozumiałem, że chce (muszę!) go pocałować jeszcze zanim dotrzemy do domu.  
Sherlock był zadowolony i dał się nawet obmacać, gdy wepchnął nas w ciemny zaułek i zasłonił płaszczem przed wiatrem i ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.   
W taksówce zauważyłem, że zapomniałem zabrać swojej laski i że… w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza.  
Kiedy wróciliśmy do domu, przypomniał mi, że mój ból był psychosomatyczny i uświadomił jak głupie jest moje zdziwienie, że nagle ustąpił.   
Kiedy mi to wyjaśniał, rozpinałem mu już spodnie i zanim skończył mówić, pchnąłem go na sofę tak udatnie, że wylądował w dokładnie takiej pozycji, jaką miałem dla niego w planach.  
Potem się zemściłem za poprzedni wieczór i tym razem to ja uciszyłem go gryzieniem w dolna wargę.  
Szarpnął głową i zmarszczył się w wyrazie (chyba udawanego) oburzenia.  
\- Nie pozwalaj sobie…  
Zaśmiałem się- głownie z absurdalności całej sytuacji, a on po chwili się przyłączył i śmialiśmy się długo.  
Poczułem się tak dziwnie, że naprawdę dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że jestem szczęśliwy- kompletnie i doskonale. Oczywiście tylko na jakiś czas, jak to z takim rodzajem szczęścia bywa, ale to było i tak więcej, niż sadziłem, że jest możliwe.  
I nawet nie przeszkadzało mi to, że prawdopodobnie udowadniałem w tym momencie, że moja terapeutka miała rację.


End file.
